The Blender
The Blender was a middleweight robot which competed at the 2009, 2010, & 2011 BattleBots events. It was a full-body spinner built by the robotics magnet program from Richardson High School in Dallas, Texas. It did incredibly well in the events it competed in, winning 2 championships. The team would apply to the 2019 Season of Battlebots with a larger version of the same robot and an interchangeable shell, but would be rejected. Robot History 2009 High School Championship In The Blender's first fight, it fought a Spawn of Gemini. The Blender started well, driving at its immobile opponent and smacking them into the corner. Gemini moved before stopping again. The Blender got three more hits in before Gemini escaped. Gemini stopped again before The Blender hit it again and this blow caused Gemini to come back to life. The Blender hit Gemini into the wall before it escaped. Gemini's drum had stopped working and The Blender hit Gemini again, sending it into the screws by the red square. Gemini stopped moving again and the team tapped out at 1 minute 56 seconds, putting The Blender through to fight SpiderPig. In this fight, SpiderPig repeatedly charged at The Blender before SpiderPig managed to get The Blender from spinning. The Blender spun again and both robots continued hitting and avoiding each other until the fight ended. The Blender won the judges decision. This put The Blender through to fight ODDENDDS. The Blender bounced off ODDENDDS before a strip of metal was torn off the wedge. The Blender continued to hit ODDENDDS before the front armor was torn off and a wheel was damaged. This put The Blender through to fight BABS. The fight was uneventful until BABS managed to lift The Blender into the spike strip. The Blender escaped only for BABS to hold The Blender under the pulverizer where it received multiple blows from the pulverizer. The Blender escaped and got hit by the killsaws, flying into the air before landing on BABS. The Blender moved away only to be caught by the hell raisers which BABS then did. BABS had a side of a skirt torn off and a white component was left hanging out the side. The Blender then managed to tear the top left panel up a little bit. The Blender won the judges decision. The Blender fought Tin Shredder next. Tin Shredder drove at The Blender, getting caught on the hell raisers. The Blender then started deflecting Tin Shredder every time Tin Shredder drove at The Blender. Tin Shredder then managed to get under The Blender a few times. The Blender got caught by the hell raisers before Tin Shredder was deflected a few times by The Blender. The Blender was then wedged under by Tin Shredder and left under the pulverizer where it got hit once. The Blender escaped and ran away, getting caught by the hell raisers again. Tin Shredder took chase and got caught by the hell raisers as well, landing on The Blender, which started hitting the base of Tin Shredder. Tin Shredder escaped and The Blender was then pushed back by Tin Shredder. The two robots then got caught by the hell raisers, the two of them continuing to fight before they got caught by the hell raisers again. Tin Shredder then pushed The Blender into the screws before a bit of metal was made loose before Tin Shredder tried to wedge under The Blender. The Blender continued to hit Tin Shredder until the end of the fight. Tin Shredder won the judges decision. The Blender had to fight in the loser's bracket, where it fought BABS again. BABS was unable to lift The Blender and the same top panel was damaged by the spinning shell of The Blender. Both robots were caught on the hell raisers and both robots then started attacking each other again. The Blender was then able to damage the lifting arm of BABS when BABS tried to lift The Blender. The hell raisers then caught The Blender, but The Blender then hit the lifting arm of BABS again, damaging it even more. The Blender then managed to tear off the front wedge and side skirt of BABS. The Blender then hit the rear of BABS which had stopped moving now and The Blender won the judges decision again. This put The Blender through to the final where it fought Tin Shredder again. In this fight, Tin Shredder changed strategy and did not drive at The Blender like it did in the first fight between the two robots. The Blender hit Tin Shredder before Tin Shredder avoided The Blender. The Blender hit Tin Shredder's side before The Blender damaged the corner of Tin Shredder's wedge. Tin shredder reared up and hit The Blender. Tin Shredder then bounced The Blender off the wedge where it nearly got hit by the pulverizer. The Blender was caught by the hell raisers before it continued hitting Tin Shredder which was now hobbling around. Tin Shredder had stopped moving and The Blender hit it, knocking the end of the wedge loose before ripping it off altogether. Tin shredder was counted out and The Blender won by knock out to become the middleweight champion for the first time. 2011 College Championship Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 (?) *Losses: 2 (?) Blender_Shell.png|The Blender's 2019 spinning shell. Blender_Bar.png|The Blender's 2019 spinning bar and shell setup. Blender_Dome.png|The Blender's 2019 Dome setup. Blender_SideShot.png|A look at the internals of The Blender 2019 Blender_Drawings.png|Various renders of the weaponry for The Blender (2019) Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots that were rejected Category:Heavyweight Robots